hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
(Under Construction) Overview The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average but destructive season that featured 9 storms, 8 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. Hurricane-5 Alex Hurricane Alex was a Cape Verde system that formed from a tropical wave in the Open Atlantic and started on a westward track. It swiped Barbados, bringing 60-mph winds to the island. As it continued into the Caribbean, warm water and unusually low wind shear allowed it to undergo rapid intensification. Taking a sharp northward turn, Alex struck the Cayman Islands as a low-end Category 5 and Cuba as a Category 3. Alex also affected the Florida Keys as a category 2 and made landfall in the mainland of Florida as a high-end Category 1. Multiple land interactions disrupted the storm's structure, and Alex became subtropical shortly before moving back out over the Atlantic Ocean. However, it was able to survive as a subtropical storm long enough to reach the coast of Portugal, and started to regain tropical features just before it made its final landfall in Portugal as a high-end subtropical storm. Alex's remnants went on to form a medicane that impacted southern Italy. In total, Alex caused 112 deaths and $7.8 billion damage, most of which occurred in the Cayman Islands. Due to the high death toll and damage total, Alex was retired in spring 2029 and replaced by Aaron for the 2034 season. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two formed from a weak low over the central Atlantic. The water it was over was too cold to continue further development, so it dissipated soon after its formation. Two caused no deaths or damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Bonnie formed in the southern MDR from a tropical wave. It made landfall in Barbados at its peak intensity, but Bonnie encountered high wind shear in the Caribbean after entering, causing it to dissipate shortly after striking the islands. . . . . . Hurricane-4 Colin Hurricane Colin was a powerful and large Cape Verde storm that caused devastation over a large portion of the mid-Atlantic. It formed west-southwest of the Cape Verde islands, taking a typical Cape Verde track. After growing steadily over warm water, Colin struck Puerto Rico as a Category 2, causing significant damage there. Colin then continued northwest until it made landfall as a Category 4 near Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. An estimated 90% of buildings in Myrtle Beach lost power as a result. Due to its large size, Colin caused tropical storm force winds in a very large radius approaching that of Sandy in 2012. Colin tracked inland on a northwesterly path, causing power outages and isolated cases of flooding. Its movement was unusually slow after it moved inland, causing the worst of the flooding to occur in the Appalachians and the interior parts of the Mid-Atlantic. Evacuations helped keep the death toll relatively low for the strength of the storm, but Colin still caused massive amounts of damage. In total, Colin caused 59 deaths and $53 billion in damage. 11 states had damage totals of at least $100 million, and 4 states lost at least $1 billion. Due to the extensive damage, Colin was retired in spring 2029 and replaced with Connor for the 2034 season. . Subtropical Storm Danielle The only subtropical storm of the season, Danielle formed north of the MDR but didn't make landfall. It didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Evan Hurricane Evan was a Cape Verde storm that took a northerly path before reaching the Caribbean. It didn't make landfall, so it didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . . 'Hurricane-1 Fiona' Hurricane Fiona formed from a tropical wave in the Gulf of Mexico, and strengthened over the very warm waters there. Fiona made landfall as a minimal hurricane in Alabama, becoming extratropical shortly after landfall while accelerating northward. In total, Fiona caused 13 deaths and $132 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Gregory Tropical Storm Gregory formed in the southern Caribbean from a tropical wave. It made landfall in Cuba at its peak as a 45-mph storm. In total, Gregory caused 4 deaths and $42 million in damage. . . . . . Hurricane-4 Hermine Hurricane Hermine was the final storm in the 2028 season, as well as one of the fastest-intensifying storms on record. Hermine formed from a tropical wave in the southern Caribbean, where very low wind shear and very warm water allowed for explosive intensification. It made landfall near La Tumbas, Cuba at its peak as a 155-mph storm. Shortly before its initial landfall, Hermine tied Opal for the most intense Category 4 hurricane based on pressure. After its initial landfall, it accelerated northward, making landfall near Panama City, Florida as a low-end Category 2 on October 10, which coincidentally marked exactly 10 years after the landfall of Hurricane Michael in 2018. The city, having been rebuilt much stronger after it was hit by Michael, didn't suffer as much damage as it did from Michael. Hermine became extratropical on October 12. In total, Hermine caused 22 deaths and $842 million in damage. The name was not retired. Retired names: Alex-->Aaron Colin-->Connor Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons